Liberté
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: : Pensées d'un personnage de One piece en prison…. Qui rêve de liberté. Très léger Zosan... qui pourrait être plus poussé si jamais j'écris une suite.


**Titre** : Liberté

**Auteur** : Dodie

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi…. Mais ça ne m'empêche de rien

**Genre** : Mhhhh…. Songfic… romance je pense…. Je ne sais pas encore trop, on verra au fur et à mesure de l'écriture.

**Résumé** : Pensées d'un personnage de One piece en prison…. Qui rêve de liberté.

**P.S :** C'est un test. Les précédentes fictions que j'ai écrite sur One piece ne m'ont pas satisfaite… et ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus écris. J'espère que celle-ci donnera quelque chose, et que vous l'aimerez. C'est surtout la première fois que j'écris une songfic… donc bon… on verra bien, mais cette chanson m'a inspiré.

« … » = Dialogue

"… " = Pensées du personnage.

_Cette peur qui me déshabille  
Pour avoir osé ton nom sur ma peau  
Et ces pleurs qui te démaquillent  
Viennent emporter ma raison sous les flots_

Au beau milieu de l'océan, une immense bâtisse aux allures glauques, grises, sans aucune joie, mais pourtant décorée avec soin et richesse. Que de contradiction non ? Et pourtant… les prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans cette prison immense se fichaient complètement de la richesse des ornements des lieux, pour eux, elle ne reflétait que les pires choses.

Dans une cellule de cette dite prison, une cellule du quatrième étage, le dernier, tout au fond d'un long couloir assez sombre et dont le silence était rassurant, se trouvait un homme, assis sur le sol. Ses pieds étaient solidement enchaînés, de même que ses mains, enchaînées au mur. Il n'avait que très peu de liberté de mouvement. En même temps, c'était normal…. S'il en avait eu trop, ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'il se serait tiré d'ici.

Le jeune homme était blond de cheveux, ses vêtements sales et déchirés laissaient apparaître un amaigrissement prononcé, un teint pâle, des cernes apparents… Tout cela témoignait du fait qu'il était ici depuis un certain temps déjà. Une mèche de cheveux gras lui barrait l'œil gauche, et ses lèvres pleuraient après une cigarette à tenir contre elles. Son seul sourcil voyant était enroulé dans une drôle de spirale. Sanji de son prénom, il soupira en déviant son regard vers la minuscule fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le couloir en face de lui. Minuscule, mais elle lui permettait de voir le ciel. Enfin, plus ou moins, les barreaux rendaient la chose plutôt difficile.

_Malgré tous  
Les regards qui fusillent  
Près de nous  
L'étendard qui vacille  
Après tout  
On s'en moque/moc,moc,moc…_

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état déjà ? Bonne question, c'était une partie de l'histoire qui restait assez floue dans son esprit. Cela remontait à un mois, s'il se souvenait bien. Lui et ses nakamas étaient arrivés sur une nouvelle île estivale, et il s'était absenté pour aller faire quelques provisions de nourriture. Les autres étaient restés au bateau, le log pose ne mettrait pas longtemps à se recharger ici, et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de lâcher Luffy dans la nature, sans garantie qu'il revienne à temps. Donc Sanji n'avait eu d'autre choix que de laisser assez de nourriture à bord pour tenir le capitaine occupé le temps qu'ils repartent. Tout devait bien se dérouler, mais ça avait foiré.

_Ça ira mon amour  
Ah! ça ira pour toujours  
Allons amants déclamer nos serments  
Interdits  
Ça ira mon amour  
On oubliera les tambours  
Sur tous les murs j'écrirai je le jure Liberté chérie_

Revenons au temps présent. Sanji ricana légèrement en appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur froid, humide et pourri de cette cellule.

"Si le marimo apprend la façon dont je me suis fait prendre, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…. "

Encore une fois victime de sa faiblesse. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse. Au détour d'une rue, il avait eu la « chance » de tomber sur une patrouille de la marine, aux prises avec une magnifique jeune demoiselle. Pourquoi ? Il s'en fichait. Qui étais-ce ? Même chose. C'était une demoiselle en détresse, jolie qui plus est. Brune, une chevelure en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins, taille fine, traits fins… enfin presque, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que son esprit chevaleresque le pousse à lui porter secours.

_J'ai rêvé nos corps qui se touchent  
Caressé l'esprit de nos idéaux  
J'ai posé ma langue sur ta bouche  
Savourer l'essence de tes moindres mots_

_Flasback_

La jeune fille se défendait bien, avec hargne, mais les marines étaient nombreux. Alors qu'une balle faillit atteindre la brune, occupée à se dépêtrer avec d'autres assaillants, Sanji s'élança vers elle pour la tirer subitement en arrière, chutant sur le sol avec elle, la balle frôler sa chevelure. Calme, portant une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allumant tranquillement en laissant son œil glisser vers ses adversaires, il esquissa un sourire en coin, avant de leur dire.

« Autant d'hommes pour malmener une jeune femme sans défense ? Teme… »

Il ne continua pas plus loin que plusieurs armes se braquèrent dans sa direction. Maudissant la marine et le fait qu'il soit seul, il ne tarda pas à se percher sur ses mains, ses jambes se chargeant d'envoyer en l'air les plus proches marines. La jeune femme, blessée, était partie se réfugier plus loin. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre aux vues de ses blessures. Sanji était encore aux prises avec les marines quand il entendit soudainement un cri :

« Attention ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander, attention à quoi. Quelque chose vint s'enfoncer dans son bras gauche. Interloqué, son œil se posa sur la fléchette qui y était à présent plantée.

"Depuis quand la marine utilise-t-elle de telles armes ? Putain, ils sont trop, je ne l'ai même pas vue venir ! Bordel… "

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile, que sa vue se brouilla, ses jambes ne le portèrent plus, et Sanji se sentit partir et perdre conscience, dans un dernier :

« Teme… »

_Fin du Flashback._

Et il s'était réveillé dans cette cellule, le métal froid lui enserrant poignets et chevilles.

_Malgré tous  
Le désir est fragile  
Près de nous  
Le plaisir en péril  
Après tout  
On s'en moque/moc,moc,moc..._

"Aucune idée du lieu où je me trouve…. Aucune idée d'où sont les autres…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite…. Putain fait chier… je n'ai même pas pu faire mes courses…. J'en connais un qui va gueuler quand je vais revenir… "

Il soupira en fermant ses yeux. Déjà un mois qu'il était ici… Il espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé à ses compagnons. Quoique ça lui semble peu probable qu'ils se fassent prendre comme lui. Très peu probable. Un mois c'était long, mais de toute façon Sanji avait confiance. Soit c'était lui qui trouverait bien un moyen de se tirer d'ici, marine ou pas, soit ses compagnons viendraient le chercher. Enfin sauf le marimo…. Ça l'arrangerait bien que ce dernier reste sur le bateau. Il n'avait pas besoin de ses commentaires sur son enlèvement. Sale tête de thé vert. Enfin, il avait beau dire, ça lui manquait un peu de ne plus se battre avec lui, de ne plus pouvoir lui mettre un bon coup de pied sur le crâne en l'insultant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ça lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir cuisiner pour tout l'équipage… de ne plus voir ses deux princesses… de ne plus pouvoir emmerder le bretteur…. De ne plus voir Choper se cacher à l'envers au moindre danger… de ne plus voir une certaine chevelure à la couleur ridiculement verte… de ne plus voir son capitaine faire le pitre…. De ne plus voir l'escrimeur ronchonner à longueur de temps…

"Teme, pourquoi c'est toujours LUI qui revient le plus dans mes pensées ? Sale tronche de gazon ! C'est à mes mellorines que je dois penser… si délicates, si belles. Si…. Différentes de lui…. "

La liberté… il espérait la retrouver le plus vite possible… ça lui manquait atrocement. Penser à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois à nouveau libre… ça l'aidait à tenir, bien qu'il garde confiance en son équipage. Il ne pourrirait pas ici encore longtemps.

_Ça ira mon amour  
Ah! Ça ira pour toujours  
Allons amants déclamer nos serments  
Interdits  
ça ira mon amour  
On oubliera les tambours  
Sur tous les murs j'écrirai je le jure Liberté chérie_

Un mois en prison c'était long. Surtout quand on devait quotidiennement subir un interrogatoire visant à t'arracher le lieu de l'emplacement du reste de l'équipage. Quels cons ces marines… lui-même ne le savait pas. Et quand bien même, il aurait se couper une main, la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver, plutôt que de vendre ses compagnons. Alors depuis le début, il se taisait, il ne faisait que narguer ses bourreaux en costume de la marine, avec ses sourires en coin et ses phrases acerbes qu'il ne réservait généralement qu'au gazon sur pattes.

Quand on lui faisait passer les interrogatoires, il avait fini par ne plus rien écouter de ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'évadait dans ses souvenirs, près de ses nakamas. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts qui revenait le plus dans ses pensées ? Peut-être parce que, depuis peu, leur relation avait évoluée. Des regards échangés pendant le repas, et même après. Des sourires lors de leurs duels quotidiens, quelques tours de garde qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… les quelques baisers échangés la nuit à l'abri des regards… Comment s'était arrivé ? Le cuisinier n'en savait rien, mais c'était bel et bien arrivé. Il ressentait de drôle de truc à l'encontre du sabreur.

Avant de se faire prendre par la marine, il avait toujours refusé de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, se bornant à se dire que c'était une passade… mais depuis qu'il était dans sa cellule, il avait eu tout le loisir d'y repenser, et de regretter de s'être ainsi voilé la face.

Son corps était couvert de blessures, dont quelques une assez inquiétantes. Faut croie que les officiers n'aimaient pas quand on se payait leur tête. Quel dommage. Certaines blessures avaient commencées à s'infecter, du sang séché recouvrait ses plaies, et la douleur… Sanji avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle était toujours là, toujours aussi forte, mais maintenant il ne geignait plus à chaque mouvement. Ce serait dur de repartir d'ici par lui-même.

_Mon amour  
C'est ta vie que j'épouse  
En ce jour  
Serti de roses rouge  
Allons amants  
Il faut rire et danser  
Voilà le printemps...libéré_

C'était lors d'un énième interrogatoire que les murs de la prison se mirent à trembler. Il semblait y avoir de l'agitation dehors, Une bataille, selon les bruits. Des pas de courses retentissaient, des soldats courraient dans toutes les directions en suivant les directives aboyer par les officiers supérieurs… et finalement, le bourreau qui s'occupait du blond fut appelé également. Et le cuisinier resta seul dans la salle, toujours attachés. Il laissa échapper un léger rire en fermant les yeux, du sang coulant de ses nouvelles blessures causées par les instruments tranchants laissés à l'abandon sur le sol par le bourreau pressé. La douleur s'était installée une nouvelle fois dans tous son corps, il ne pouvait plus bouger d'un pouce, ses forces l'abandonnaient… mais Sanji était gagné par le soulagement, la joie…. Et il murmura.

« Teme… il vous aura fallu un mois… »

_Ça ira mon amour  
On écrira le grand jour  
Je t'offrirai mes nuits pour la vie  
C'est promis_

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Des pas précipités retentirent sur le sol. Le corps de Sanji se retrouva contre un torse chaud, et une voix qu'il connaissait plus que bien retentie à ses oreilles, rassurantes.

« Alors sourcils en vrille ? On fait joujou avec la marine ? »

Un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, ledit sourcil en vrille ricana. Il avait très bien entendu la note d'inquiétude mal dissimulée, dans la voix de son épéiste. Oui, SON épéiste… parce qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir sur ses sentiments, et il ne voulait plus perdre son temps à se voiler la face. Mais il se sentait assez mal, présentement… faible… et il ne réussit qu'à lui dire.

« Batard… il vous a fallu un mois pour….. venir ? C'était…. Toi à la barre…. Ou quoi ? »

Il ne réussit pas à en dire plus, sombrant dans l'inconscience, son corps ne parvenant plus à lutter. Il passait le relais à son équipage, et à la tête d'algue qui, inquiet, continuait de l'appeler et de le sommer de se réveiller. Sanji ne put donc pas entendre son inquiétude, ni la voir dans les yeux du sabreur, alors qu'il le soulevait dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la cours principale de la prison, là où se trouvait le reste de l'équipage qui en terminait avec les marines. La bataille avait été rude, très rude, et longue. Et l'épéiste n'avait pas hésité à les laisser terminer le travail pour aller chercher son blond.

Il était libre.

_Ça ira mon amour  
Ah! ça ira pour toujours  
Allons amants déclamer nos serments  
Interdits  
Ça ira mon amour  
On oubliera les tambours  
Sur tous les murs j'écrirai je le jure Liberté_

_*Fin*_

_Pfiou… J'hésitais à terminer ici, ou poursuivre. Il y a encore quelques points de l'histoire que je pourrais éclaircir, mais je me suis centrée sur Sanji._

_Il est possible que je fasse un autre chapitre avec le point de vue de Zoro, ainsi qu'un épilogue. Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Je sais, j'ai eu du mal à bien décrire, j'ai toujours eu du mal à ce niveau, mais j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu. _


End file.
